Miko Academy
by sakemori
Summary: Kioshi Sara lost her parents in a car crash when she was 13 and is sent to live with her uncle and uncle who in turn send her to Miko Academy when she turns fifteen. Miko Academy is not as it first seems and Sara has to come to terms with the inevitable change in her life. All in all, life would be normal if it wasn't for a prophecy saying she'll die when she turns 16. R
1. Welcome to Miko Academy!

**I do not own InuYasha just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sara knew it was bad news the minute the police showed up on her doorstep when her parents only left three hours earlier for a business dinner in Tokyo. What it was, she had no idea but she knew it was bad. It had to be. When they told her that her parents had died in a car accident, she didn't believe them. She refused to. It was impossible. Her father drove so carefully it was comical. Her mother would never argue when he was driving because she knew the possiblities of getting into a car accident. It was impossible. It had to be a mistake! Right?

For the next week, Sara was stuck packing up her stuff and moving it into her uncle's house. He had no objections to her coming over but his wife did. She hated her mother, and, since Sara looks just like her, she hated her too. Sara had dark brown hair with brown eyes that had gold specks. She was thirteen at the time so she was just starting to grow her womanly parts and her aunt hated that she was prettier than she was already.

Toga, her uncle, welcomed her with open arms while Kimi, his wife, gave her a scowl and turned her nose away in disgust. Sara knew that the next five years was going to be horrible but she knew she was fine as long as she stayed away from Kimi. Which, she found out very quickly, was impossible. It seemed that the woman went out of her way to find Sara and let her know just how much she hated her with nasty words, and looks, and the birthday presents she received from her were just plain mean. She prayed everyday that she could escape from Kimi's wrath for just a little while. A year or two maybe. Who knew that when she turned fifteen that she would be going to Miko Academy? A school for young women that have special abilities.

Kimi ran across the brochure when she was rummaging through Sara's mail one day and gave it to Toga saying that she wanted to go but was afraid to ask. The very next day they were in front of Miko Academy and taking a tour of the place. Sara ignored the history and the sights with a scowl and listened to her music from her ipod. Even though Sara didn't want to go, her uncle insisted so she agreed.

"Just call us when you don't want to go anymore and we'll get you out. Oh, and please make sure to visit on the major holidays," Toga said, his black hair falling into his golden eyes. Kimi gave her a fake smile and sneered when her husband wasn't looking.

"Yes, Uncle, I will," Sara said with a sigh and hugged him one last time. She looked at Kimi and bowed respectively, and Kimi smiled at her to show that she appreciated it.

She waved goodbye until she couldn't see them anymore and the headmistress lead her to her dorm.

"Welcome to Miko Academy, Kioshi Sara," she said with a smile as her eye color changed from brown to blue. Instantly, Sara knew that the academy wasn't normal and that she let her uncle convince her to stay in a place that could kill her.

What did she get herself into this time?

**Toga isn't InuTashio. Just the name of her uncle. You'll find out soon enough why he was named that way.**


	2. Day One at Miko Academy Part One

**I do not own InuYasha just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**and to my three reviewers; **

**Pochi-Pu: Thanks. What is your native language and yes this version will be different from the discontinued one. I'm making major changes that need to be addressed because I didn't like where it was going. eh and dont worry about how you write the English language...so far I can still understand you.**

**Shipposmykid: um...cant give you a full on description on this chapter because that would totally spoil the fanfic for everyone but I can message you what she looks like if you want. And...um...some of the characters will be appearing in this so be be too confused. ;) *enter shrug here* Anywho, thanks for the review!**

**Overninethousand: um..thanks? I'll check the sesshyxrin blog out if that's what you where trying to..uh..say? Thanks for reviewing?**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sara knew that she was utterly screwed. She was stuck in a weird place that she can be killed in without a second thought, her uncle didn't know that the academy was dangerous, and her aunt probably knew that this place was dangerous and wanted her dead. She sighed. Kami must hate her for what she did in her past life or something.

The Headmistress made her way toward the new student with a remarkable power, the most powerful in the school yet! Kioshi Sara was going to be a wonderful priestess once the school was through with her. The problem was making her power known and not just sensed by the others. Only Kami knew what would be the trigger.

She stood outside of her dorm room doors and waited until she knew that Sara was awake and properly dressed.

"It is time for you to go to your classes, Kioshi Sara. Please put on the school uniform that is hanging in the closet," the Headmistress called out, and she heard the young female groan. A satisfying smile came over her old face as the teen miko opened the door wearing a sailor uniform with the logo (A curvy golden S with whit wings and two white dots with M. A. in the pink trim) on the sleeves and the skirt being a light pink to represent the miko power color. Her dark brown hair was pushed back by a light pink head-band and her brown and gold speckled eyes were clouded with sleeplessness. She had the light pink tie on right, which wasn't easy to put on.

"This way," she said after a quick check to make sure that the uniform's light pink collar was pulled down correctly, which it was.

Sara sighed in defeat and followed after the old woman. She noticed a picture hanging on the wall and stopped to stare at it. It was her ancestor, Higurashi Kagome, a hanyou on her arm and three people behind her. One was a monk, the other a demon slayer that had a three-tailed cat demon on her shoulder, and a kitsune child. She couldn't believe it. Her ancestor was famous for killing the infamous hanyou, Naraku, and collects the shards of the sacred Jewel, whisch she broke herself. The Shikon no Tama then disappeared after the battle, never to be seen again. Why was her picture hanging up in the school and why was there an eerie feeling coming from all over the school? She didn't get it.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. All she had to focus on was getting the fuck out of this school. How she was to do that was a different story but she would wait and figure out a good plan. Until then...stay low and keep out of trouble, which is hard to do for her. After all, trouble seems to find her everywhere.

~0~0~

"Excuse me," the Headmistress said with a warm smile as she opened the door to a classroom.

"Why Headmistress Kinomoto! What brings you to our class at this hour?" the sensei asked, closing a book in her hands and taking off her golden-rimmed glasses.

"You have a new student by the name of Kioshi Sara. Treat her well considering she doesn't know how things work at our school," she said with a wink as she shoved Sara through the door.

She stumbled and turned to give the old bat a warning glare as her powers flared with annoyance and irritation.

The Headmistress froze with shock as she sensed the power of a miko and a youkai mixed. Not just any youkai but an inu at that.

"Don't worry," one of the students said with a warm smile. "We shall take good care of Kioshi-san."

"Yes! Don't worry at all," another piped out and the others nodded in agreement. Sara grimaced as she's told to sit in front of the sensei, and she opened her book back up and continued to read from it.

"I shall continue where I left off. Kioshi-san since you don't know what this school really is for, I will let you off for the next week until you get the hang of it," she said, and Sara nodded and sighed in relief. Good. She didn't have to worry about school work or homework.

"Sesshomaru-sama was the Taiyoukai Lord of the West, actually we live where he would be ruling today. Anyway, he mated a human woman by the name of Rin that was his human ward when she was a child. He had three "pups" with her; two of them were boys and one a girl. The eldest was his girl who was put last in line to rule over the Western Lands. His second eldest was put as heir but he never got a chance to rule when the entire family was murdered. The only ones to escape was Rin-sama and her daughter, Shiori-sama," the sensei read, and Sara raised an eyebrow at that. She was pretty sure that the whole family was still alive but if the sensei said that they weren't than she must have been wrong.

"Excuse me but I hear that Sesshomaru-sama and his whole family did indeed survive but had to give up ruling do to the fact that humans became ignorant to the existence of youkai or, as the Americans know it, demons," a girl next to her said as she raised her hand.

"Well, that is one part of the theory. No one really knows what happened to the royal inu-youkai family. Some think that they all died, some think that only two escaped alive, and others think that they all survived and went into hiding. It's a mystery," the sensei replied to the girl's statement, and the girl nodded in understanding.

A bell rang soon after, and she dismissed the class with a wave of her hand.

"I have your schedule here, Kioshi-san," the sensei called out before Sara could walk out. She sighed with irritation and went back to the sensei (whose name she still didn't learn yet). She handed it off, and Sara looked at it.

First hour was Youkai History, second was Violin, third was Archery, fourth was Swordsmanship, fifth was Miko History, sixth was English, then came Lunch, seventh was Math, eighth was Science, ninth was Normal History, tenth was Chorus, eleventh was Miko Training, and lastly was twelfth which was Herbs.

Sara groaned as she looked at all the classes she must attend to for the rest of the school year. Twelve classes! They must be trying to kill her.

She ran off and went to her second hour. She had to have a passing student show her the way to Violin but she didn't care.

She walked in and the male sensei told a girl to hand her a violin so she could play today.

I'm gonna die by the time the school day ends, Sara thought sourly as she was given a violin and told to play the first part to it. She did as she was told and took a deep breath before playing.

The classroom was strangely silent as she played the violin. She played the violin up until three years ago after she found out her parents died in a car accident. She hadn't played until today. She didn't have any worries about messing up on playing. She knew how to play the song by heart because it was a lullaby her mother sang to her so she could rest peacefully at night. When she finished, the whole class stared at her in awe.

"That was amazing!" the girl next to her cried out with tears in her eyes, and the sensei nodded in agreement.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" the sensei asked dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I learned by my mother. I've been playing since I could walk. This is second nature to me," Sara replied with a shrug and set the violin down in its case.

"You can have the violin. It was mine when I was a little girl and never had the heart to give it away until now," the girl that told her that her playing was amazing said with a smile, and Sara beamed. A rare feat for the fifteen year old who hadn't smiled, it seemed, in three years.

"I'm Kaede. Kureno Kaede," she said and held out her hand.

Sara took it and said with a smile. "I'm Kioshi Sara. Please to meet you Kureno-chan." Kaede smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Let's be friends, Kioshi-san," Kaede said and Sara smiled and nodded.

I made one friend. This might not be so bad after all, Sara thought as Kaede lead her off to her next class.

**Well, this chapter is done. What do you guys think? Review and tell me?**


	3. Day One at Miko Academy Part Two

**I do not own InuYasha just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**and to my two reviewers; **

**Guest: Thank you, I try to make it to where my readers understand understand what I'm writing. **

**Shipposmykid: um...yeah...I pmed you her description and put in a spoiler for you so you would understand what she looked like. You are so totally welcome. Oh and thanks for the review!**

**Also **t_his is her memories or dreams she's having.__**This is key points for later on that she will recall.**_

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 3**_

Sara found out that her and Kaede had all the same classes together and quickly made their way to Archery.

"You must be Kioshi Sara! Pleased to meet you!" the sensei exclaimed and lead her to a station.

"Kureno-chan!" Sara called out, confused, but she didn't hear her as she went to her own station. She lead Sara to the farthest station and handed her a bow.

"Have you ever used a bow before?" the sensei asked, and Sara shook her head. The sensei looked at her in shock before putting her hair back with a ponytail.

"Do you at least know how to hold one?" she asked next, and Sara nodded with a small, sad smile. She's seen her mother do it countless times, and she showed her how to do it a couple times as well.

"Then show me." Sara nodded and grabbed the bow and held it in the position that her mother showed her to do. The sensei nodded in approval and handed her an arrow.

"I want you to put on the arrow and aim for the center of the target," she said next and Sara obeyed. She didn't have any difficulty putting the arrow on the bow but making it stay was harder than she thought. The others made it look easy. Her mother made it look easy and she felt a blush grow on her face. My this was embarrassing!

"Damn!" she growled as it once again fell off the bow. She picked it up and almost snapped it in two but thought better of it as the sensei made her second round among the students.

"Having problems?" the sensei asked with a smile and Sara nodded. Her cheeks flared an even brighter red and her embarrassment worsened as she showed her how to keep it on the bow. She followed her example and pointed the arrow at the center of the bull's eye and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and fired.

It hit dead center on the first shot. Sara smiled at herself and loaded another arrow.

"Hey newbie!" one of the students called out from the front. She turned her head in that general direction and noticed a big blond with a smile on her face. "Come here."

Sara obeyed and bowed respectfully at the older girl. "You called for me?"

"Yeah," she said and Sara looked up at her and into her eyes. They were a sea-blue, "how did you do that your first try?"

"I don't know," she said honestly and the girl glared at her.

"Name's Shinto. Shinto Saya. What's yours?"

"Kioshi Sara. Pleased to meet you," Sara said, holding out her hand. Saya took it and smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kioshi-san," Saya said lightly.

"Pleasure is all mine, Shinto-sempai," Sara said simply and bowed at the older female again.

Saya laughed at her and asked what her schedule was. She pulled out the paper and Saya whistled.

"Damn! You have twelve classes? Only freshmen have that many," Saya said with a small smile and Sara sighed.

"I am a freshman. So this is normal?"

"Yep," Saya replied and Sara groaned. She hated school now more than ever.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"This is why I hate school," Sara groaned and Saya giggled.

"Don't we all?" Saya replied and Sara shrugged. Her best friend back home loved school so much she would marry it if she could.

Sara sensed something wrong and looked towards the door to the classroom.

"Who is that?" Sara asked, pointing to a figure in all white with a crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta marks on each cheek, golden eyes, silver hair, and two swords attached to his waist.

"That's Maru. He overlooks the school.," Saya answered and Sara nodded.

"Than why is he looking at me?" Sara asked and Saya looked at her than the youkai.

"I don't know. He might see some great potential in you." Sara raised an eyebrow at that and continued to look at the youkia out of the corners of her eyes.

She went back to her station and went back to firing arrows at the bull's eye, each one hitting the center might I add, and she felt him staring at her again.

Interesting, Sara thought as he continued to stare at her before calling to the sensei in the room. She bowed at him and he nodded.

He said something and the sensei nodded before replying back. The conversation continued for some time until he said something and they both looked at her. Sara flinched a little and went back to her archery.

"Kioshi-chan? May I talk to you for a second?" the sensei called and she cursed under her breath silently. Damn her and her natural ability to hit the bull's eye every single time!

"Of course, Sensei," Sara said and set her bow down. She made her way towards the sensei and Maru and felt herself began to sweat.

"This Taisho Maru. He is one of the founders for our school," the sensei said and Sara bowed at the youkai. How she knew it was a youkai was a mystery but she knew that he was one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Taisho-dono," Sara said and he nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, Kioshi-chan," he said with a slight smile. He was used to the honorific _-sama_not _-dono._

"May we talk privately?" he asked and Sara nodded and bowed at her sensei before following Maru. Some say curiosity killed the cat, Sara says that the cat got killed by a monster once her curiosity was sated.

He went to the office of the sensei and motioned for her to enter first. She gave a slight bow out of respect and went first. He closed the door behind them and drew the blinds that allowed anyone to look in.

"Sit down, Kioshi-chan," he said and she complied and sat across from him. He seated himself and allowed his eyes to wander the young girl. She looked exactly like her mother.

"What was the name of your parents, Kioshi-chan?" he asked, getting right to the point, and she raised an eyebrow at his question.

"My mother's name was Kira and my father's was Senji. Why?" she asked, suspicious, and he smirked. It was just as he thought.

"Did you know your grandparents?" he asked next, ignoring her question, and she huffed out her anger.

"No, I didn't. I was told they died. What does this have to do with anything?" she demanded and he smiled out right, scaring her when she saw that he had very sharp and pointed canines.

"You have no idea that you are to play a big part in the near future. I suggest you pay attention in your classes and learn to wield a sword and shoot a bow. I would also learn how to control your miko powers. They will be needed," he said and she growled in anger. The one thing she hated was when people ignored her and that's what he was doing.

"Taisho-dono, what the fuck is going on?" she demanded and he glared at her disrespectfullness.

"Watch you tongue, pup. I do not take ill-manners lightly," he said, his voice filled with obvious venom and golden eyes flashing with rage.

"I meant no disrespect, Taisho-dono, it's just that I do not like to have my questions ignored," she glowered and he nodded in understanding. A lot like her mother as well. She didn't like to be ignored either.

"I shall answer your questions in due time, young pup, but you must prepare for battle. After your destiny is fulfilled, I will tell you all you want to know," he replied and she sighed and nodded in defeat. She should have known better than to use foul language in front of a youkai that was obviously once a youkai lord.

He opened the blinds and the door to the office. She went out and to her station, her mind made up on doing what he said even though it sounded crazy to get ready for an epic battle about to come. And what exactly is her destiny anyway?

The bell rang and she packed up the bow and arrows and made her way toward her sensei. She went to hand them over but she didn't take them.

"Keep them. You will need them," she said with a small smile and Sara nodded. Even the sensei knew that something was going on!

I'll get to the bottom of this, she thought with determination as Kaede waited for her. I swear on it.

~0~0~

She went through the rest of the day in a blur. She couldn't recall eating or how a sword came to be strapped around her waist, but she was too tired to care. She didn't even remember how she made it to her dorm room but she just took off her uniform, put on her pj's, and fell asleep the minute her head hit her pillow.

_"Sara," her mother laughed as she picked up her three year old daughter. She was playing in the garden and had gotten dirty. Dirt streaked her cheeks and mud caked her little clawed hands._

_"Kira! We have a letter from your uncle and aunt!" her father called and she turned around with wide eyes. Her dark brown hair went into her brown and golden speckled eyes._

_"How? We moved about three days ago!" she whispered and he shrugged his blue hair going into his bright green ones._

_"Read it for me," she said and set their daughter down._

_He cleared his throat before reading, "To Kira and Senji,_

_I__have to inform you that_**_some youkai are after your daughter_**_once again. I understand that_**_you don't want any interaction with the family_**_or me but we are concerned with Sara. Your mother and father are worried about their granddaughter's safety. They_**_fear that you two will perish and leave her alone in the_**_near_**_future._**_Please understand I am not sending this letter to spite you but to let you know that_**_she is being hunted do to her power._**_I will not send another letter and I won't tell_**_Kagome or InuYasha_**_where you live now but you need to_**_keep her exsistence a secret_**_and_**_never allow her to know her family_**_besides you and Toga._

_**-Sesshomaru and Rin**_

_Kira shivered_ _as she picked Sara back up and hugged her as tightly as she dared to while Senji folded the letter back up and gave his wife a knowing look._

_"Your uncle and aunt are right. She must never know about the others. She may be allowed to know of Toga and Kimi but that is it. I-" Kira interrupted by saying, "I know. I happen to agree with my uncle for once. She is to be protected at all costs. We are to not leave her alone until she is old enough to be trusted to. We have to do what we can to protect her."_

_Senji walked up to his wife and hugged her as tightly as he dared while she was holding their daughter._

_"Do not worry," he whispered. "We will deal with the problem when the time comes." She nodded and held onto him tightly as tears slid down her face._

Sara awoke with a start. What the hell was that? She pondered the question as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she croaked and she cleared her throat.

Kaede walked in with a pile of clothing in her hands and a school bag on top.

"We are to be roommates," she stated simply and Sara nodded and motioned toward the other bed. Kaede smiled and began to put her clothes away in the second wardrobe in the dorm room. She, then, began to organized her stuff on the second desk and then began getting ready for bed.

Sara rolled over so she could give her new roommate some privacy to change. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep once more.

_Kira and Senji were laughing as they made their way back home to their daughter. They had just finished they business dinner and were anxious to see if their little Sara was alright._

_"Something's not right," Senji said suddenly and Kira tuned her senses to see what her mate was sensing._

_"Youkai. A lot of them," she said and he nodded._

_"What are they feeling?" he asked and she casted out her senses once more._

_"_**_Hunger, hatred, fear, and excitement for the kill,_**_" she replied and he nodded._

_"I think it's time we get out and fight," he stated and his mate nodded._

_"Senji?" she called lightly and he turned to look at her. "We_**_need to return_**_to our daughter_**_alive._**_"_

_"Of course, Kira," he said with a smile as they charged._

_Senji was the first to drop then Kira. They died in each others arms and they were put back in the car and pushed off the cliff._

Sara sat up with a scream. Her eyes were wide and tears fell from her face at an incredible pace as her scream continued. Kaede bolted from her bed and made her way toward her new friend.

"Kioshi-san!" she cried and Sara turned toward her, wide eyed. She stilled before flinging herself at the smaller girl with wails.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here," Kaede whispered over and over as she continued to wail and sob on her.

I wonder what caused this, Kaede thought as she rubbed Sara's back in soothing motions and whispered calming words in her ear.

Eventually, Sara quieted down and fell into a peaceful sleep with Kaede next to her.

**It took a little bit but I got this chapter done. Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Yeesh, can anyone guess why those dreams are appearing now instead of when her parents first died? Cookies and cake to anyone that can guess! ^-^**


	4. Enter Shippo

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**and to my (right now) favorite reviewer;**

**Shipposmykid: what does Daebak mean? And I can certainly try, but things are kind of hard right now so I won't be getting them out as fast as I would like to. Thanks for the review!**_**.**_

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kaede watched as Sara walked down the hall to breakfast. It's been a week since that night and Sara had been acting like nothing was bothering her. She was worried about her dear friend and it frightened her that Sara wouldn't confide in her or trust her. Even though they just met recently, she felt as if they were already life long friends.

Sara sensed the uneasiness in Kaede's aura and felt her dark chocolate brown eyes piercing her back as they made their way to the school cafeteria. She refused to think of it as a mess hall. That just made it sound disgusting.

"Kureno-chan, what ailes you?" Sara asked, surprising Kaede and making her face go beet red with embarrassment at being caught.

"It's about that night," Kaede mumbled. "Are you sure you're alright, Kioshi-san?"

Sara laughed. She knew that her friend was worried but it shocked her that it took Kaede this long to ask about it. She knew that Kaede was extremely worried and figured the girl would ask her once she was done sleeping but she didn't.

"Yeah," Sara replied with a hidden sigh, "a night like that happens every once in a while."

Kaede raised a delicate eyebrow. She clearly didn't believe her. Sara sighed once more and stopped walking. Kaede walked right into her and bounced off her back landing on her ass with an "oof."

"I'm not ready to talk about why the dreams happen or when they started. When I feel ready," Sara took a deep breath to steady herself, "I'll tell you the story of how they came to exist."

Kaede got up and looked at Sara's back in wonder. She saw that Sara's body was quivering, her sword clattering at her hip, as she realized how much pain this girl really was in.

"I'll be waiting," Kaede gently said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Until then, allow me to try and keep them away."

Tears fell from Sara's eyes as she turned around and flung her arms around Kaede's small body.

"Uh-huh," she whispered and Kaede returned the hug. She smiled to herself as Sara sobbed on her petite shoulder, her whole body shaking, as Kaede comforted her. Their sweet and tender moment was shattered when an alarm went off all around the school.

"This is a Code Red. All students report to the dungeons. I repeat, this is a Code Red. All students report to the dungeons," a voice over the loud speaker said and Kaede stiffened.

"What's a Code Red!" Sara cried over the loud speaker as Kaede snatched her hand and began to run down the hallway.

"Hostile youkai are on the premises!" Kaede replied as she pulled Sara's sword from her waist and stopped short of the other hallway. Sara paled once she sensed peculiar auras starting to surround them and the school. She clutched at Kaede's hand as youkai appeared before them.

"Give us Kioshi Sara, and we'll let you live," one cackled and Kaede stood protectively in front of her.

"Go to hell!" Kaede cried out defiantly (who knew she could cuss?) and a laugh from behind them caused Sara's blood to freeze in her veins.

"Been there. Done that. You ningens need to learn new come backs," a kitsune-youkai said as he made his way to where the girls could see him. He had fire red hair and forest green eyes. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail reminding Sara of a fox tail. His outfit was similar to a biker's: a long leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black leather riding gloves with spikes on the knuckles, a black t-shirt underneath, low-cut black jeans, and and black leather riding boots that went up to his middle shin.

"Shippo-sama!" the youkai around them said in awe as they bowed at his feet. Shippo? Who's Shippo? Sara wondered as he smiled and motioned for them to get up. Wait, he's the kitsune child that Higurashi Kagome traveled with! Of course!

"Why would you dishonor my ancestor this way?! Higurashi Kagome treated you like you were her own!" Sara demanded and he chuckled lightly.

"I would never dishonor my mother, and for the record," he said with a smirk, " she's not your ancestor, she's your grandmother, Sara-chan."

** A little shorter than usual but still good. Dun dun dun! Like the little twist I threw in there? Shippo has appeared! Review and tell me what you think will happen next!**


	5. Sara's Power Unleashed

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive.**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 5**_

"That's ridiculous! Preposterous!" Kaede snarled, her hands glowing a light, yet, bright pink. Sara just stared at him confused and ignored her friend. This was...a lie. It had to be. She felt her anger grow slightly and scoffed. Kitsunes were always tricksters in the stories she heard as a child.

"Think about it, Sara-chan. Your father's name was Senji, your mother's Kira. Together their names have a power that might shock you. Did you learn the history of the Land of the East yet?" he asked and both girls shook their heads.

He smirked and said, "They were Lord and Lady around 300 years ago. Your mother was a powerful miko but also a powerful hanyou as well. Your father was an inu-youkai, more powerful than your mother and her father combined! You have power that no one else can touch! Only having 75% youkai blood in your veins and 25% miko blood as well makes you very powerful! I am also here to take you to my okaa-san."

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered, her anger skyrocketing, "but I need more than just words to believe you." Shippo nodded and then shrugged, stepping back.

"They're all yours," he said and the youkai at his feet charged. Sara paled. She didn't realize that the kit her ancestor knew and loved like her own could be so...cruel. Kaede put up a barrier immediately. The weaker youkai were purified the instant they touched the barrier. The stronger ones were able to pass through easily enough with a couple of third-degree burns.

"Purification Strike!" Kaede screamed as she swung Sara's sword diagonally. A beam of light streaked across the hallway, purifying those in its wake. Sara eyed her friend in awe as she spun and kicked a youkai back into the pink barrier. Both them cut or kicked back their attackers with a speed and grace equal to that of a youkai. They were able to hold their own well until Sara got poisoned by claws and she went down, slumping against Kaede after she hit the floor.

"Kioshi-san?!" Kaede called out, her attention going to her friend. A youkai took the advantage and forced his fist though her stomach. Shippo widened his forest green eyes in surprise. He didn't say anything about killing them. A gargled scream came from her blood covered lips as she fell to her knees.

"NO!" Sara shrieked catching Kaede from her sitting position as Kaede's brown eyes met hers. Tears fell from Sara's chin as the light in Kaede's eyes began to dim.

"G-gomen n-na s-sai," Kaede stuttered and Sara almost laughed. Even now her best friend was apologizing for something she didn't do.

"For what?" she choked out and Kaede smiled. It was a beautiful smile, worthy of one back though it was weak and shaky.

"I-I w-won't be a-able to k-keep my p-promise to you," she replied and Sara shook her head. What was she talking about? Kaede's eyes went blank and hazy, her heart beat all but disappeared, and her body began to grow cold. Kureno Kaede, Sara's first ever friend, had died.

"Hey, Shippo-dono," Sara called out sarcastically and Shippo directed his attention to her, "you just pissed off the wrong ningen."

Sara looked up and stared him dead in the eye. A black lightning bolt on her forehead, pointed canines and ear, and her eyes were blood red with a blue pupil signifying that she changed to a full youkai.

Shippo stumbled back two steps, fear radiating in the air, his fear, and he could tell that Sara could smell it. It made her smile crazily as she looked down to her dead friend. She put her hand over Kaede's death wound, her hand glowing a light pink mixed with a dark red, and healed it. Kaede gasped, her breath coming back to her, and Shippo blinked.

"She has her mother's gifts," Shippo stated softly to himself as Kaede blinked in confusion and sat up off of Sara's lap.

"Kioshi-san you..." Kaede's voice trailed off once she noticed her friend was a full-blooded youkai. Fear spiked her scent causing Sara to tilt her head at her friend and sniff. She smiled even more crazily, blood-lust causing her eyes to get an even redder hue to them.

"I would back away from Sara-chan, Kureno-chan. Slowly if you will," Shippo called out as Kaede got to her feet and backed away from Sara as slow as she possibly could. Sara made sure Kaede was out of harm's way before picking up her sword and getting up. Shippo was hers.

No one knew that she had 75% youkai blood and 25% percent miko blood running through her veins_, _Shippo thought as Sara charged at him. He dodged easily as she skidded to a stop and turned around, a snarl resonating from her chest. Boy was she pissed. Well, beyond pissed, really. A ferocious roar came from her throat, causing the windows to rattle and those around her to cower in fear. Her crazed eyes landed on Shippo once more and she charged again, this time using full speed, and made a deep gash from his right shoulder blade to his lower back when he couldn't block it. He howled in pain and took a deep breath through his nose to smell her emotions. Hunger, hatred, fear, and excitement for the kill_, _he thought as she crouched down and tilted her head to the side dropping her sword in the process.

"What's the matter, Shippo-dono?" Sara taunted, her voice deeper and more animalistic than human, "Afraid of a 15 year old girl?"

"You wish, pup," he growled and charged at her. Sara's thin lips curled up into a predatory smile as she sailed over him, her claws digging into the sides of his face creating long, deep gashed on his cheeks. He cried out in pain as she landed on the balls of her feet and turned, a smirk on her now pale lips as she licked the blood off her fingers.

"Mmh. Tasty," she commented and Shippo stared at her in disgust. That was just plain gross, even for a youkai.

"Kioshi-san, snap out of it!" Kaede cried out and Sara's eyes looked in her direction for a split second before going back to Shippo.

"Sara-chan, I know you're upset but killing me won't solve anything," Shippo said, his hands help up in surrender. She laughed and rolled her head.

"I think it will," she purred before grabbing her blade and charging. Shippo drew his own blade from its sheath and held it defensively in front of him.

"BLOOD FURY!" Sara cried as she swung her sword horizontally the blood surrounding her rising up, and in the shape of her sword, came at Shippo faster than Kaede's eyes could see. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't as she watched her friend's eyes light up with victory. The battle was won, and Shippo lost.

_Shit! _Shippo thought as he tensed and waited for it pierce his heart and kill him but it never did.

"Oi! Shippo!" a voice called out as a giant sword blocked Shippo's chest, blood splattered upon the blade, and Sara snarled. "Didn't I teach you better than this?"

"I-Inuyasha-sama!" Kaede gasped and quickly bowed.

Inuyasha-sama..., Sara thought as her youkai blood began to disappear and bring forth her human side. Her fangs and claws receded even though the black lightning bolt stayed and the two black stripes on her cheeks, telling those that saw her that she had youkai blood running in her veins.

"Yes, you did but damn! Sara-chan is fast," Shippo replied with a nervous laugh and sheathed his blade. "Nice timing, otou-san."

Inuyasha had long silver-white hair that went to his lower back, eyes that were a honey gold, puppy ears on the top of his head, pointed canines and claws, and was wear a red haroi. She noticed a black beaded necklace around his neck and her sword clattered to the ground. She felt fear and guilt grasp her heart as tears filled her eyes. She had nearly killed someone. Oh Kami, she nearly killed someone!

"Forgive me!" Sara cried and got down on her hands and knees to bow.

** Also, didn't mean to kill Kaede off but something needed to trigger Sara's youkai powers! Don't hate me! ^-^;Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Higurashi Kagome

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive.**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 6**_

Sara shivered in fright as she felt his aura draw closer to her. It was red with anger then it quickly changed to a clear awkward and she blinked in shock. He wasn't angry with her? Why? she wondered and dared a peek in Kaede's direction. She was still in her bowed position. She wanted to call out to her and make sure she was okay but was afraid to. She didn't want to change Inuyasha-sama's mood back to angry again.

"You can...uh...stop bowing now," Inuyasha said while rubbing the back of his head. Sara hesitated for a moment before getting up slowly and keeping her eyes low to the ground. Kaede followed soon after, trusting Sara and Inuyasha completely. Well, Inuyasha anyway. Sara could go back to crazy at any moment now.

"Inuyasha! What did you do this time?!" a female voice demanded and she saw him flinch. Sara guessed it had to be Higurashi Kagome-sama. She was the only person she could think of that could make him flinch like that and make him look guilty and sheepish at the same time.

"It was Shippo this time," he grumbled under his breath but said loud enough so Kagome could hear, "It wasn't me. It was our son."

"I was trying to bring Sara-chan to you but she went full-youkai," Shippo explained and Sara forced her eyes to look at him. Liar!

"Yeah right," she all but snarled. "You killed my best friend by having your youkai attack us." Shippo shot Sara a look and bowed his head when Kagome stepped out from the shadows.

Sara gasped. It was... her okaa-san? The eyes were a light chocolate brown with bits of gold, her hair long and black going to her waist, and the miko robes she wore made Sara want to cry. Her okaa-san returned to her!

"Okaa-san?" Sara called out, hope filling her eyes, and Kagome gave her a sad smile. The poor girl. She forgot her own daughter was her exact replica (except for the hair of course).

"No. Kira is dead, Sara-chan. Gomen na sai," Kagome said softly and Sara lowered her eyes. She felt stupid for even thinking that Higurashi Kagome could even be her mother. Especially since her hair is black and not a dark brown. Baka!

"Gomen," she mumbled and Kagome smiled at her before turning to look at her adopted son with narrowed eyes. Shippo shifted on his feet with a guilty expression on his face and downcasted his eyes to the floor.

"Is what Sara-chan said true, my son?" Kagome asked, saddened, and Shippo nodded. A look of disappointment crossed the faces of Inuyasha and Kagome and Sara scowled at him.

"I won't forgive you, Shippo-dono. Not after you killed my best friend," Sara snarled and he winced. He had a feeling she was going to say that.

'_Mate' _his inner-youkai whimpered but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Not right now, he thought to it and gave her a sad look.

"Kioshi-san..." Kaede said softly and tears collected in the corners of her eyes and fell. She never knew that Sara thought of her that way. Sara shot a glance and Kaede ran over to her. She opened her arms to the smaller girl who shot right into them and sobbed into her chest. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed hr back with soothing motions.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Sara demanded and shot another glare at Shippo. He glowered at her and shook his head. She was clearly a baka, and a lot like Inuyasha.

"I'm...I'm so h-happy! You think of me as your best friend!" Kaede wailed as she drew back and threw her arms around Sara's neck, startling her She pulled back slightly to stare at the girl before smiling.. She slowly put her arms around the girl again and chuckled. Well, this was a surprise.

"Well, yeah. You were there for me the last week and you were the first person to befriend me when I came to this school. Of course I would think of you as a best friend," Sara said with a hidden smile. She never had a friend before coming here. Only Kenta and he didn't exactly count. Kaede was her first and then came Saya. They were her best friends and she had a suspecting feeling that they always would be.

Kaede sniffled and nodded before pulling back with a sigh. She felt kinda bad about being a cry baby over that but she couldn't help it. She never had a best friend before! She smiled at Sara then looked at Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome.

"Why have you came to our school Higurashi-sama?" Kaede asked quietly and Kagome smiled. Sara tilted her head ans eyed the woman with the same question in her eyes. She wondered the exact same thing.

"I'm here because I'm gonna be your new archery teacher!" she exclaimed and Sara's eyes widened before she fainted from the shock. She fell and Shippo sprinted and caught her. He held her close to his chest and looked at her pale face in alarm. That was not a normal response.

"Kioshi-san!" Kaede called out as Inuyasha shot his mate a look. Kagome met his eyes sheepishly and shrugged.

"You could've brought the news a little bit gentler for the poor girl," he tsked and Kagome ignored him as she stared at Sara with concern. definitly not a normal response.

Maybe Inuyasha was right, Kagome thought as Kaede shrieked at her adopted son to set Kioshi Sara down. I shouldn't have brought this so roughly onto the poor child. Her granddaughter was still in a delicate mentality.

"Hey, Shippo?" Kagome called and he looked over at her, still playing keep-away with Sara's body. "You didn't tell Sara-chan that I was her obaa-san, did you?"

He gave her a grin and nodded. Kagome groaned and face-palmed herself. Inuyasha shared a smirk with his adopted son and put a soothing hand on his mate's shoulders. This just gets better and better.

**Whoo-hoo! Two chapters in one day! Someone give me a cookie! Please review. I will not put up anymore without one now. **

***stops and thinks* Well, I might but it'll be hard. Eh. **


	7. A Fight With Taisho-sensei?

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive.**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 7**_

Sara awoke in the infirmary with a headache. She groaned and sat up holding her head and looking around in awe. I've never been in here before, she thought as she looked at the incredibly bright, white room which made her wince in pain. She squinted and looked around that way and tried to catch her bearings. It was safe to say that this was weird.

"I see you are finally awake, Kioshi-chan," the voice of the Headmistress said and Sara jumped, startled.

"H-hai. Where are you?" she called and looked around but couldn't see anyone. The Headmistress suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caused Sara to squeak in fright. She laughed and Sara scowled at her. She didn't think it was very funny.

"How long have I been out?" Sara asked flatly as the Headmistress stilled laughed. She really hated to be laughed at. It reminded her of middle school all over again.

"You have been out for three days, my dear," she said after a couple of minutes of laughing. Sara's eyes widened and she nearly fainted once more.

"T-three days!" she mumbled and collapsed back onto the bed. She sighed and groaned. She had a lot of school work to make up for.

"Damn it all to hell!" she seethed and the Headmistress smiled. This was gonna be a day Kioshi Sara will never forget.

~0~0~

Later that day, Sara made it to her Swordmanship class in the nick of time after the Headmistress demanded she rested for a bit longer. Apparently, when she went full-youkai, she used up all of her engery. When she learned that Higurashi Kagome-sama was teaching her archery classes, it became too much and she passed out. She winced at the memory and sighed. What a way to appear weak in front of an ancestor (she refused to think of Higurashi Kagome-sama as her obaa-san) who was famous for destroying the worst evil in the world.

"Now swing the katana vertically. That's it. Keep it up Kureno-chan," she heard the voice of her sensei say but it was...different. Male. She opened the shoji doors and gasped. It was Taisho-dono! And he was fighting Kaede-chan! Kaede turned her head at the sound of the doors opening and gasped in shock.

"Kioshi-san!" Kaede cried out happily and dropped her practice katana. She ran up to her best friend and gave her a bear hug. Sara's face went blue as the breath was squeezed out of her and gave a frantic look at Saya who was near by. Sara ignored the awed looks she was getting over her new markings and focused her attention on her two friends. She seriously needed to breathe. Like now.

"Oi! Kureno! You're killin' her!" she called out and Kaede backed off immediately. Sara shot a grateful look at Saya who nodded as she smiled down at the smaller girl before her.

"Nice to see you too, Kureno-chan," she said with a small smile and Kaede beamed at her. Saya walked up with her arms crossed and Kaede's practice katana in hand as Sara smiled at her.

"Why is Taisho-dono our sensei?" Sara asked and he tilted his head in their direction curious as to what they were saying about him. He still had a reputation to uphold of course.

"Something about preparing us for the near war," Saya answered with a shrug. Sara nodded and narrowed her eyes in his direction. She didn't trust the taiyoukai. Said taiyoukai didn't like the way the pup was staring at him and decided to fix that.

"Are you three going to keep talking or are you going to learn how to wield a sword properly?" he demanded and Sara shot him a look. He promptly ignored it and turned his back on her. A growl rumbled low in her throat, and she held out her hand for Kaede's katana. Saya handed it to her with a questioning look (she had her sword on her, why would she need Kaede's?), and Sara got into a offensive stance. No sound was made as she charged at him, the katana held horizontally, and he turned around and blocked her sword swipe.

"Very good. Stance and posture are perfect," he praised and Sara raised an eyebrow at him, "but your swipe was weak. You need to work on that. I'm going to give you extra sword classes after school. You _MUST_ attend or risk failing."

Sara stared at him in disbelief. He just praised her for her stance and posture yet he has the audacity to say that she was weak? How dare he! He lowered his practice katana and began to walk away but Sara's strike against his back caused him to turn around again with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not finished with you yet, asshole!" she snarled and he glared at her. Insolent pup!

"I say we are, pup," he growled at her. Her lips curled back over her teeth exposing her pointed canines and students around them gasped. She looked like a pissed off taiyoukai! He turned his back again and Sara's eyes flashed red. No one should ever expose his back to his enemy. Rule number one to fighting an opponent.

"I say we aren't!" she shrieked and kicked him in the head. He stopped walking when he leaned forward slightly and turned around his yellow eyes flashing red with fury. He charged at her and she dodged to the left. He turned around and slashed his sword down vertically on her. She forced her katana up and their swords clashed cause sparks to fly through the air.

"Good reflexes as well," he commented knowing full well it would annoy her and she snarled at him. She broke the connection and jumped back. He charged and she ducked as he made a swipe at her head. Sara smirked and straightened herself. Maru kicked her in the stomach and she went flying. Her back was thrown against a brick wall and the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Maru charged and went to strike her while she was down and she rolled out of the way of his attack and grabbed her katana off the ground next to her. She brought it up and their swords clashed once more. They both heard students grumble about how unfair it was a fifteen year old girl was battling a centuries old taiyoukai. She growled and felt her pride flare to life. She was being called weak by her own classmates. That would not do. She gritted her teeth and forced his sword to fly out of his hands. His eyes widened in surprise as a kick in the face caused him to go flying. She forced herself to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Enough, Kioshi-chan! Are you wanting to die?!" Saya demanded but it went unheard as she limped toward Taisho Maru. His eyes were closed and she smirked. She just defeated a powerful youkai, and a taiyoukai at that! Next thing she knew, Sara went flying through the air and crashed into another brick wall. She landed in a heap on the dojo floors and groaned in pain. What the fuck just happened? It felt as if she got hit by a Mack truck!

"You should never underestimate your opponents. You best learn that, Kioshi-chan," he snarled and Saya and Kaede ran to her. His snarl was quickly replaced with concern when she didn't get back up. The scent of copper floated past his nose and he inwardly cursed. She was internally bleeding.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Kaede cried and Sara found herself floating. She could hear Saya screaming for the nurse and students following by their footsteps. Darkness covered her mind and she let it, glad to be rid of the pain zapping through her body.


	8. Talk In the Infirmary

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive.**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 8**_

Kaede watched worried as the nurse worked over Sara. She had been unconscious for the last three hours and had just woken up when the nurse and doctor had to cut her open. To say that Sara went berserk was a major understatement. The nurse still refused to get within three feet of Sara because of her claws. The doctor was at least brave enough to work on her even though she snarled and growled and screamed like a wounded wild animal.

Saya paced outside of the infirmary and cursed each time she heard Sara scream in pain and fury. Boy, was she pissed. She was told to watch over a Kioshi that ever came to Miko Academy and she failed, horribly. She clenched her fists and teeth as another round of screaming from inside the infirmary came to her weak, currently human ears. What the fuck was that nurse and doctor doing in there?! Were they trying to make her suffer more?

"Taisho-sensei is dead," she murmured to herself and stopped to listen. The nurse was saying something to Kioshi-san and she must hear what the hell it is.

"...it will be a while before it heals completely but you should be fine in a couple of days to walk around. Until, then no school."

"I need to train!" Sara cried and Saya smirked. "If I don't, whatever is coming will kill us all and I'd like to be able to defend myself and whole school if I must."

"Kioshi-san, I understand but you need the rest. If you keep pushing yourself past your limit you'll never get stronger!" she heard Kaede scold and shook her head. She was actually doing the smart thing pushing herself past her limits. If she didn't...she probably would have died today. And no one would survive if the war came earlier than expected if Sara wasn't trained properly.

"Kureno-chan," Saya called from the hallway, "shut the fuck up! She did the smart thing pushing herself beyond her limits. If she hadn't..." she trailed off and let the silence fill in the blank. She could picture the horrified looks on all of their faces and the sad one on Sara's.

"Shinto-sempai has a good point," Sara sighed and Kaede gave her a look. "If I hadn't pushed past my limits, I would have died. No questions asked." The young nurse flipped her blue hair behind her shoulder and glared at the student before her not scared any longer. The doctor just ignored them and continued to set her arm and stitch her stomach closed. He wanted out of there as soon as humanly possible. Youkai and mikos scared him like no other.

"Be that as it may, you still could have died either way," she growled and Sara shot her a look.

"Yeah, I know that!" Sara snapped and the nurse put a hand on her hip. She didn't need some spoiled brat giving her lip. The doctor and Saya smirked. Sara wasn't the type to back down. Sara sat up and went to get up but three pairs of hands restrained her. She shrieked in obvious frustration and snapped her jaws at the closest hand to her. The nurse screamed and jumped back from the pointy teeth of the patient before her. Kaede and the doctor just rolled their eyes while Saya laughed. She was watching from the doorway.

"Kioshi-san," Kaede snapped in warning when she came too close with her teeth and Sara gave her a lwild look. She felt trapped and her inner youkai was trying to control her at the moment. A small whimper came from her lips as restraints tied down her arms and legs. She struggled as much as possible before exhaustion called to her and her eyes closed on their own accord. Her breathing evened out and her struggling ceased as Saya deemed it safe enough to enter.

"Thanks, doc," she said as she handed him his money, "for fixing her up. Taisho-sama did quite a number on her." He only nodded as he took the miney and washed his hands.

Before he left though, he turned back to look as Kaede and Saya in the eyes. "Call me," he said with a serious tone only doctors could pull off, "if there are any problems with the stitching or her arm. I will tend to it myself."

Both girls only nodded as he turned back around and left. This was going to be one tough week fro their dear friend.

**Whew! Got that chapter done. Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Prophecy Part One

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive. As a matter of fact, the muses don't seem to care whether I want reviews or not. *sighs* Man, I hate them sometimes...**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 9**_

Sara limped into her first class with Kaede hovering behind her like a mother hen watching over her chicks. She wanted to look over her shoulder and glare at the mothering girl but she didn't have the heart to. The poor girl would probably cry if she even looked at her funny right now or worse... yell at her. Yeah, she didn't want Kaede to yell at her. It would hurt her ears like no tomorrow not to mention the fact that the guilt would practically shatter her fractured heart.

"Are you okay, Kioshi-san?" Kaede whispered from behind her sensing the dark thoughts in her mind, and Sara nodded and sat down. She set her herb kit, her bow and quiver of arrows, and her backpack down at her feet as Kaede sat down behind her constantly sending her worried glances and chewing on her bottom lip. She noticed the new sensei but did her best friend?

"Good morning, class!" a very familiar voice called snapping Sara out of her thoughts and making her freeze in her seat. No. It couldn't be. Not him.

"Good morning, Shippo-sensei," the class droned back and Sara practically deflated out of her chair. Damn, guess it was.

"Kioshi-san!" Kaede shrieked in fright as she dropped own next to her friend and put her head on her lap. Shippo didn't even realize what he was doing until he was crouching down next to Kaede and Sara with his hand on her forehead. The heat he felt made him want to shake some sense into her.

"She has a fever," he explained and growled softly under his breath. Foolish girl! Didn't she know not to push herself like this?

"I'm...okay," Sara breathed once she was able to speak and glared at the red-headed kitsune before her. She couldn't believe he was even touching her after everything he put her through. "just tired is all." She cleared her throat and glared at Shippo some more. Oh yeah, she still hated him.

Shippo only rolled his eyes and got the class back in order once Sara was back in her seat. Kaede gave her a concerned look which Sara waved off. If there was one thing she could pride herself on, it was getting through school no matter what was wrong with her. Right now was no different.

~0~0~

"Kami, I hate school!" Sara whined once they were freed of Shippo and his torturous class. Even though the nurse told her not to walk around today, she knew she had to. Protecting her friends became a serious matter to her especially since her parents died. Kaede laughed and shook her head at her friend's complaining not knowing where Sara's thoughts were.

"Did you bring your violin today, Kioshi-san?" Kaede questioned, counting a one on her fingers. She nodded poitned to the case in her hand. "A sword, your bow and a quiver of arrows, and your herbal set?" she pointed out where they were on her body and shot her best friend a cocky grin.

"Yup!" she said brightly and smiled. Kaede held back a smirk.

"How about your homework from all our classes?" she said next, knowing that Sara forgot about that. Sara thought for a minute before her eyes widened and she gasped and face-palmed herself.

"Fuck! No," she growled and Kaede laughed.

"Silly," she teased and Sara shot her a dirty look, "but lucky for you I have them in my bag."

"Oh my Kami, thank you so much!" Sara cried throwing her arms around Kaede then wincing as the action pulled at her stitches and made her arm flare up in protest. "Ow," she mumbled and Kaede sighed. Sometimes, Sara was just plain stupid.

"Baka," she grumbled and Sara laughed.

"Oi! Kioshi! Need a hand?" Saya called from up ahead and Sara shook her head.

"Thanks anyway, Shinto-sempai!" she called back and the blond-headed girl smiled at her and waved as she headed off in a different direction. Sara's brown golden speckled eyes gleamed with happiness but a dark shadow loomed beneath the facade. Ever since the attack on the school, she had been alert and ready for an ambush be it from that damned kitsune, Shippo, or other enemies. Each night was now the same dream.

Her fighting on a battlefield covered in blood, her school uniform in tatters, her hair wild and long surrounded by the dead on both sides. Shippo stood off fighting in the background trying to keep those against her away from her as she stared at a youkai before her. He was a shadow youkai due to the shadows covering his entire body but beyond that she didn't know his name or features except...except for his eyes. His poison green eyes. Sara shuddered at the continuous dream and closed her eyes. Kaede had been really supportive so she knew she'd get through it..eventually.

"You okay, Kioshi-san? Need to go lay down?" Kaede called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nah. I'm good. Let's head to class!" she said with a bright smile and grabbed Kaede by the hand. Kaede smiled and ran after her best friend not knowing that a prophecy was about to awaken.

~Later~

After Violin, Sara had a dreadful feeling that something bad was about to happen. She told Kaede and she grew serious instead of the playful teasing she was doing a little while ago.

"What is it?" she asked and Sara shrugged as she casted out her senses and looked around warily.

"Should I call..." Sara interrupted with a nod knowing who she was gonna call.

Kaede pulled out a cell phone from a hidden pocket in her skirt. She dialed a number and walked away with the phone pressed to her ear as Sara looked around the now empty courtyard. The air was a little cooler than usual and a breeze blew her hair into her face.

"Sara," a voice whispered in the breeze. She froze not recognizing it.

"Who's there?" she called out, her hand resting lazily on her sword hilt.

"You cannot escape the prophecy. You will fulfill it," it said next. Prophecy? What prophecy?

"Prophecy?" she asked and a laugh swirled around her causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"You shall soon find out," it faded and she stood there staring into nothing as the last sentence rang throughout her mind.

_You shall soon find out..._

**Whew! Got that chapter done. Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Prophecy Part Two

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive. As a matter of fact, the muses don't seem to care whether I want reviews or not. *sighs* Man, I hate them sometimes...**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 10**_

Kaede came back with Saya, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Sara didn't even pay attention to them as she continued to stare out into the school's courtyard.

"Kioshi-san?" Kaede called, fearing that Sara got possessed or something. Sara continued to ignore her as her mind began to race with unspoken questions like _who was that?_and _what prophecy? _but most importantly _when will I find out?_

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and swing her hand back to protect herself. Her eyes widened at the youkai as he caught her wrist with his forest green eyes flashing and a cocky grin on his face. He looked...sexy.

"Unhand me at once, kistune!" she snarled not liking where her thoughts went and he smirked. Shippo pulled her a little closer and licked her ear lobe playfully as his inner-youkai purred in approval. Sara gasped in shock as the feelings that came soon after made her head spin. She then squeaked and kneed him in the balls. His hand fell away from her wrist and he fell to his knees gasping and sputtering for breath.

"HENTAI!" she screamed and took about three steps back. She was shaking as Kaede ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Man, that was scary. And intense. And hot. Did she just think hot? No, not hot. Steaming. Okay brain, you can stop now.

"Mind explaining why you spaced out?" she whispered in her ear and Sara shook her head. No way was she explaining to Kaede that she may or may not have feeling for a certain kitsune. Talk about embarrassing!

"Later, 'kay?" Sara whispered back and Kaede nodded. She knew better then to push her right now.

"Kagome-sama? InuYasha-sama? What are you two doing here?" Sara asked, finally noticing her ancestors. They gave her a smile and Kagome walked up to her.

"What did you sense, Sara-chan?" she asked and Sara paled. How was she to explain the feeling that passed over her when she sensed that ominous thing?

"Sara-chan?" Shippo called lightly and she mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts once more and glared at the fox before her. He seriously annoyed her.

"A bad feeling. Like...like something bad will happen soon and I'm not ready for it," Sara answered after a moment and Kagome gasped. That wasn't good indeed.

"I also heard a voice," she said next and closed her eyes to block their shocked faces.

"What?!" Saya shrieked and ran up to her.

"Who was it. What did they say?" she demanded as she shook the freshman and Sara shook her head as her brain ratted in her skull. She pulled away from Saya and sighed in frustration. What the fuck was this stupid prophecy? This was getting ridiculous.

"I don't know who it is but...they said something about me not being able to escape a prophecy and when I asked what the prophecy was, they laughed and told me that I shall find out soon. What is this prophecy?" Sara asked and they all exchanged looks, even Kaede. Wait, what? Even Kaede?

"Guys?" she called, not liking the feeling that was creeping up her spine. They ignored Sara, and Inuyasha turned to Shippo with a serious expression on his face.

"Shippo, go get my asshole of a brother. It's time," Inuyasha commanded and the youkai nodded and disappeared faster than Sara could see. Sara froze and stared at him wide-eyed. The Great Sesshomaru-sama of the West is here? When? How?

"W-what?" Sara called out and began to sway. She clumsily took a step back and her back hit a stone pole. She allowed herself to slide down it and rest her head on her knees. She was beginning to form a headache.

"Kioshi-san?" Kaede called out and crouched down next to the teenager. Sara just ignored her and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Sara-chan, are you all right?" Kagome called out next and she shook her head from side to side to get rid of their voices. They weren't helping.

"What is the prophecy?" Sara asked softly after a bit and looked up with a tortured expression on her pale face. Inuyasha gave Kagome a knowing look and folded his arms. He wasn't gonna say anything. This was all on his mate and his baka brother.

"Well," she began and shot her mate a frantic look, not knowing how to explain it, and he shrugged, "on the eve of the Chosen One's sixteenth birthday, she is to go into a big battle with a youkai that has been threatening ningens, hanyous, and youkai alike.

"It says that the chosen one will be 75% youkai and 25% miko and the grandaughter of the Shikon Miko and the hanyou that destroyed the Shikon no Tama and the evil it came with. Her power is suppose to be great and mighty that can level even the strongest mountains. You are the Chosen One, Sara-chan."

"No. No, that's impossible. My sixteenth birthday is almost six months away. I can't be this 'Chosen One'. I just can't be," Sara said, shaking her head, as she got up off the floor and picked up her bag that she didn't even realized she dropped. She ignored her other stuff and took three steps back away from her family and friends.

"I know it's hard to believe, Sara-chan, but you are our hope. Our _Kibo. _That's your middle name right?" Sara nodded._ "_We'll help you and make sure that the ending won't happen," Kagome said taking a step toward her granddaughter and Sara took a step back.

"End?" she asked not wanting to know but had to ask anyway. Kagome gave her mate another frantic look as Kaede chewed on her bottom lip not saying anything.

"You die defeating him," Inuyasha said simply with a shrug and Sara widened her eyes even more. She took many more steps back before turning around and running away, her family and friends calling after her.


	11. Sesshomaru's Official Entrance

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive. As a matter of fact, the muses don't seem to care whether I want reviews or not. *sighs* Man, I hate them sometimes...**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 11**_

Sesshomaru arrived just a second too late as Kagome and Kaede continued to call after an already disappeared Sara. He gave his half-brother a glance and Inuyasha shrugged. Teaching her Swordsmanship class taught him a lot about his great-niece. Shippo glared at his otou-san and stared worriedly in the direction where Sara ran. He wanted to chase after her. Sesshomaru could see it.

"What did you say to her, Inuyasha?" he asked, making sure to show no emotion in his voice. Kaede slumped down as Kagome just stared into space.

"You could have shown more emotion towards our granddaughter, mate," she said numbly and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question. What did his baka brother say now?

"Keh, leave me alone, Kagome," he said with his arms crossed, still looking in the direction Sara ran off to. "I didn't realize she had the same sensitivity you do."

Saya stormed up to him and slapped him across the face. "You idiot! She's in a new world! How else is she suppose to act?"

"Sayuri-san, enough," Kaede said softly. "Screaming at each other will get us nowhere."

"Why you little-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried, interrupting his remark, and he plummeted to the ground. Shippo laughed softly as Kagome turned to him next and pointed a finger at him. "It's partly your fault too. You could have been easier on her knowing that she is like me and Kira."

Shippo stared down at his feet and shuffled them guiltily as Saya (now known as Sayuri) went to Kaede and pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you think that obaa-san and jii-san would be proud?" she asked and Kaede continued to stare off.

"Of course, Sayuri-san. Sango and Miroku would be proud to see that you are protecting family," Kagome said and put a hand on her shoulder. "After all, you mother was their Keiko and your father was my Shinji."

Saya turned her head and looked at her grandmother. "Thank you, obaa-san. You understand so much better than jii-san."

Sesshomaru rolled his golden orbs at his great-neice and purposely stepped on Inuyasha to follow the scent of his other great-neice. If his senses were correct, than she would soon run into trouble.

**Haha! A twist! Saya is really her cousin! Now things will pick up...fluff and action are on the way so continue reading and reviewing for me. So review review review!**

**Also, sorry it was short but considering how many chapter I posted today, you really shouldn't be complaining.**


	12. Shadow Youkai

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews this time around but I'm okay with that. My muses demanded that I put this chapter out before any could arrive. As a matter of fact, the muses don't seem to care whether I want reviews or not. *sighs* Man, I hate them sometimes...**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 12**_

Sara breathed heavily as she leaned against a cold stone wall near the front gates of the school. She flipped to where it was her back against it and slid down and pulled her knees to her chest. She was to die? When she turns sixteen? Why?

"Okaa-san...otou-san...I miss you guys so much," she whispered and pulled her knees even closer to her body. She rested her forehead against them and sobbed quietly to herself. _What will I do now? I can't stay but I can't leave. What am I gonna do?_

Her sobs became louder as she shook with the effort of trying to hold hem back. She wasn't strong enough for this. She couldn't even protect her best friend from Shippo for Christ's sake! How will she be able to protect a whole school? Sara didn't notice the presence that stood above her as she continued to cry.

_This is the Chosen One? This weak little three-quater youkai?_ the youkai scoffed and stared at Sara's curled up form in disdain. _Please._

Sara uncurled herself after a good ten minutes and looked up at the sky. At first, she didn't notice the dark silhouette but when a shadow crossed over her face she screamed and rolled out of the way of a katana.

"Damn. I missed," he commented lazily and allowed his forefinger to move up and the sword followed the movement. Sara stared at the shadow youkai before her with a shudder as poison green eyes stared at her.

"Your-your the youkai from my dream!" she gasped as realization struck her. The youkai smirked and floated down to the earth like he was made of nothing but air.

"If you mean the one that shall kill you on the eve of your sixteenth birthday," he said it like it was an everyday occurrence for him, which it probably was, "then yes, but I don't want to die so I thought I'd kill you early." Early? Before her time? Hell no!

"If you think that I will die so easily," she said getting into a battle stance, "then you are sorely mistaken." The shadow youkai smirked. Things just got interesting. But before Sara could charge, the figure of her sensei appeared in front of her blocking the shadow youkai's view of Sara and vise versa.

"Taisho-sensei, move. This is my battle," she growled out angrily and he turned to look at her.

"You will learn your place, pup," he snapped and she paled. He could be one scary taiyoukai. Sara lowered her bag, she was holding it as a weapon, and stood back.

"This will end quickly," Sesshomaru said with a blood thirsty smile and sprang.

~0~0~

Kagome began to pace as she felt her brother-in law's aura spring into action in defending her granddaughter.

"Inuyasha..." she called lightly and he looked up at her and sighed before walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Let's go help the arrogant asshole," he said with a small smile and she looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered before he put her on her back and sprinted towards his brother's and granddaughter's auras.

~0~0~

Sara guarded her eyes from the sudden force of rock coming her way as a large crater stood where the shadow youkai once was. Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he sensed him right behind his great-niece.

Sara stood there shocked as a sword point was held to her lower back and she stared at her sensei wide eyed. What will he do now?

"Now what, Sesshomaru-sama? Are you willing to attack knowing it will end her life?" the shadow youkai clicked with his tongue and Sara grew angry, the shock wearing off. This was her window of opportunity. It was now or never.

Sara swung her hand back and met with his groin. She grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she could. She heard a pain filled gasp and he collapsed on his knees as she let go and ran towards her great uncle. She could see the resemblance between Inuyasha-sama and Taisho-dono now. She wondered why she didn't see it before but pushed it out of her mind and focused on the shadow youkai instead. Now was not the time to ponder such things.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded and looked in the direction where the shadow youkai used to be. Sara's eyes widened as she grabbed the front of her great uncle's shirt and spun to save both of their lives. There he stood, a sword where Sesshomaru and Sara were standing.

"Bastard!" Sara ground out through clenched teeth and stood protectively in front of Sesshomaru, her eyes going red then back to her normal color. Her beast was already awakened when he first attacked, but when he went to attack pack, her beast wanted to be set free. She almost let it too, almost.

"It seems that you can lose control. I wonder what the Council will think of that," he commented lightly and and Sara tilted her head in confusion. She then righted it and smirked. Well, two can play at that game.

"I'm sure that they'd love to hear about you attacking the Western Lord and the Chosen One," she said with a blood thirsty smile and he chuckled.

"You have no idea-"

"Of course I do. Why else would I mention them?" she said with a wave of her hand and gave him a sly smile. "Besides, they would believe me over you any day."

He gave her a sneer and disappeared within the shadows of the wall and Sara sighed tiredly. He'll be back began to waver on her feet as her energy drained down to next to nothing. She barely had any when she woke up this morning now she had next to nothing with everything that happened today. Sesshomaru's hand steadied her as Kagome and Inuyasha finally showed up and gasped.

"R-rin?!" Kagome called out softly and Sesshomaru stilled. He turned around and his eyes widened ever so slightly. His mate has returned from hiding? Why?

**I love my twists. Don't you guys. Okay, now I need reviews. I won't post anymore until I get them. Just warning you.**


	13. Forced Out of Hiding

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**to Pochi-Pu: okay, Kami and Kimi are completely different people. Kimi is Touga's mate (she's a slut and I hate her) while Kami is the Japanese word equivalent to God in English. Saya and Sara are different too though now that I think about it, are only different spelling wise by one letter. Yikes. Anyway, yes, you get a cookie. *rolls eyes* And yes, our beloved Sesshomaru-sama is her sensei. Has been for a while. **

**You're Romanian?! Man...man...man that's awesome. Isn't that country where vampires originated from? And of course I want to know when your story comes out in English. I'd be glad to read it! ^o^**

**4fireking: thank you for all the reviews. And sorry I haven't read your fanfic yet. I've been busy writing my own. When my muses demand I put out a chapter, I do it.**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 13**_

It was a normal day her and her pups when they were forced out of hiding. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a soft, cool breeze made Rin smile happily as she breathed in through her nose. It was the smell of spring, her all time favorite season. Shiori, her eldest pup and her only daughter, was planting flowers only thirty feet away in front of her while her two sons, Tsukimaru and Akiko, were sparing with their swords somewhere behind her. The sounds of their grunts and soft cursing made her smile widen as she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and allowed the sun's rays to warm her face. Her ebony air as pulled back in a light orange headband, her shirt was a v-neck with puffy sleeves and was orange while her white flowy skirt hit her knees.

Shiori was crouched, her sword strapped to her waist, as her moonlight hair danced gently around her face and her onyx eyes sparkled with joy. Like her mother, she loved flowers. The yellow sundress she was wearing made her eyes glow brighter as she wiped her forehead with her clawed hand. The dog ears on the top of her head twitched for sounds at the top of her head as the navy blue crescent moon on her forehead seemed to glow on her porcelain skin. Her namesake were planted at her feet as she straightened her spine and turned to beam at her mother. Her mother opened but before she could call out to her, the sounds of heavy footfalls caught her attention, and she turned toward the surrounding forest.

"Tsukimaru!" she cried out as she drew her sword from her waist and got into a battle stance. "Akiko! We've got company!"

Rin opened her chocolate orbs and watched the forest around their hidden cottage warily as her eldest son came at her back while her youngest went to help his older sister. "Can you tell who or what it is?" she asked Tsukimaru who shook his head and slid gracefully into a stance himself sword already in hand. Rin drew a dagger from her thigh and got into a battle stance as well and waited. She had a bad feeling. Her mother's intuition was screaming at her to take her pups and run but their only exit that didn't involve the forest was blocked by a fallen tree. They were trapped.

Akiko shifted his weight at his sister's side instantly splitting her attention between the intruder and her little brother. "Easy, Akiko," she said not unkindly. "We've been in worse positions before."

He snorted, his chocolate eyes narrowing in amusement, and he gave his sister a sideways glance. "Yeah, like what? I can't remember the last time we fought for our lives."

"Hundred years ago, okaa-san got taken and we had to go get her," Shiori replied and gave her brother a crooked grin. "We kicked some serious ass that day."

Akiko thought for a second before grinning as well. "Oh, yeah! Okaa-san beheaded some youkai with a dulled sword! Otou-san was pissed."

She nodded. "Tsuki too."

They shared a smile before the intruder broke through the trees. Shiori quickly stopped them by sticking out her foot and tripping them. They fell face-first on the ground and slid to a stop three feet behind them. Akiko and Shiori were there in an instant, both of them placing a foot on their back to keep them down. Upon closer inspection, the two siblings realized that it was a ningen woman in her late twenties with ebony hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a long sleeved, knee-length baby blue dress that hit her knees.

"Whom are you?" Akiko demanded the point of his sword at the back of her neck.

"P-please!" she sobbed hysterically. "H-help m-me! H-he's c-coming. H-help me!" They shared a look before letting her up. Both of their swords were still out though it was pointed away from the ningen as Shiori casted out her senses to the forest where the woman came from. Nothing. whoever this man was that was chasing her was gone. Or hiding. The thought unsettled her deeply as she motioned for her mother and other little brother over.

Once the woman was up, she gazed at the two hanyous before her in awe and fright. The female looked only to be twenty-five with moonlight haior cascading to her breasts and onyx eyes while the male looked to be seventeen with ebony hair and chocolate eyes. Both had navy blue crescent moons on their foreheads though the seventeen year old looking one had two magenta stripes on each cheek. His tanned skin contrasted with her porcelain one. She almost felt bad about deceiving them like this but... orders were orders. She had a family to protect and save.

"Gomen" she whispered softly catching Shiori's attention as she drew a knife from her sleeve and stabbed her in the abdomen. Her mouth was opend as if she was to scream or speak but no sound came out as the ningen pulled out the knife and thrusted it into her sternum. Akiko cried out as he caught her when she crumbled to the ground and watched as his older brother cut off the ningen's head with his sword. He ignored the look of guilt and sorrow on her face as he did it.

Shiori gasped for breath as she closed her eyes to the pain. Blood soaked her dress and the ground as her shaking hands grasped the knife embedded in her sternum to pull it out but her mother stopped her.

"We need to get to Miko Academy," she told her two sons as she moved her daughter's silver bangs from her onyx eyes. "Shiori needs a healer."

Tsukimaru nodded, his ebony hair going into his onyx eyes, and took Shiori out of Akiko's arms. "We can't take the car. It won't fit through the foliage and trees of the forest, "he said softly as he gazed at Shiori's face. Rin nodded and picked up her daughter's fallen sword from the blood soaked earth.

"I know," she whispered and met Akiko's tortured gaze. "I know.

~0~0~

The wet coughs and rattling breaths coming from their sister made made both Tsukimaru and Akiko pick up their speed toward Miko Academy. Rin clung to her youngest pup's back as Tsukimaru held Shiori close to his chest. He shot his Nee-sama a panicked look when her heart stopped beating for a second before starting once more at an irregular rate. She was close to death. Way too close for comfort.

Shiori's onyx eyes were glazed with pain and blood loss, her silver hair was dull and stringy and stuck to her skin and face, and her skin was pale even for a hanyou of her stature. Her arm hung limply and swayed in the winds of Tsukimaru's speed as the blood continued to soak the front of her yellow sundress, turning it red, and dribbled to to the forest floor below her. Tsukimaru held her delicately to his chest careful not to jostle her too much lest she felt anymore unneeded pain. He ignored the drying blood, her blood, on the front of his white shirt and pants.

"Okaa-san, how much farther?" Akiko called to Rin on his back and Rin spared him a single glance before looking forward again.

"Another half mile, at most," she answered and eyed her daughter in her eldest son's arms. If they didn't get to Miko Academy soon, Shiori would die.

Both of her sons nodded and picked up speed once more. The world blurred to green and brown around her as Rin fought back tears. Her baby girl was dying and help may come too late. She burrowed her face in her son's back and sniffled. This was all her fault. She should have listened to her intuition.

Akiko felt his heart break more at the scent of his mother's unshed tears and forced himself to swallow the growing lump in his throat. He would not cry. Not now. He had a sister to save first.

**So I wrote this chapter to clarify things on Rin's return. The next chapter will pretty much be the same way. Don't hate me. . **


	14. Saving Shiori

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**Due to my two favorite followers, I was able to get this chapter out earlier than I thought. That and my muses (and the fact that my parents aren't here) demanded that I get this chapter out. Thank you.**

**to Pochi-Pu: ^-^ Yeah, well I thought I'd explain why Rin came out of hiding. And don't feel panicked yet. You'll see why soon enough. And awesome! *smirks* Your one tooth has no points on my little sister's mouth. Hers are nothing put fangs. I call her shark mouth. *winks* Thanks for the review, my friend.**

**Shipposmykid: thank you for the recent review! And awww! *blushes* I didn't know I was one of your favorite authors! *grins* Each twist I put in is for you now. *winks* Keep an eye out for them!**

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 14**_

Rin wanted to cry when the familiar walls of her mate's Summer Palace came into view but she didn't. She had to be strong. For her daughter, out dear Rin had to be strong. And vigilant.

"Is that it?" Tsukimaru called as he stopped at the edges of the trees, Akiko right behind him. "Is that Miko Academy?" He watched his mother nod, her chocolate eyes still on the palace, and sprinted for it. He ignored the sounds of a battle as he drew closer, Akiko just a breath behind him.

"Don't stop at the gate!" Rin suddenly called startling both her sons. "Go straight over the wall! We can deal with the aftermath of our decision later! _SAVE SHIORI!_"

Neither one questioned their mother as they veered toward the wall and leaped over it. Tsukimaru landed in the shadows instantly recognizing the courtyard. He used to play here with his siblings as a child during the summer! He shook his head and didn't waste another second going over old memories of his childhood. He instantly ran to the palace with his mother and brother behind him. Or so he thought.

"Akiko, stop," Rin cried when he landed in the shadows just after his brother. She watched as her mate battled a familiar looking shadow youkai and her youngest pup gave her confused look over his shoulder. "Your otou-san is just over there. He needs to know about Shiori," she explained quickly and a look of understanding passed over his features.

"Do I have to-" he started to ask and his mother shook her head as he set her on her feet.

"No," she interrupted. She knew full well what her son was asking. "Go to her, my son. She needs her brothers as her side just as much as her parents. We will follow shortly."

Akiko nodded and ran, leaving his mother there knowing she was safe in his father's presence.

"I sure hope they have the proper healers here," he muttered under his breath as he followed the scent of Shiori's blood. It had already masked the scent of Tsukimaru's. He sent a silent prayer to Kami that they made it in time for his family's sake. Shiori, and his mother though he'd never admit it, was the only one who understood his need to become stronger. As she and the others said all the time, he was the runt of the litter.

_Please. Please! _he thought as panic and despair seized his heart. _Please let us have made it in time. Kami, please._

**So the next chapter is told in Sara's view again. Sort of. It's in third person and all, but you get the idea. Please, review!**


	15. Exhausted

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**Though I haven't gotten any reviews recently, this has been floating around in my mind for a while and I just couldn't not post it. *sighs tiredly and shivers* Besides, I've been bust dealing with a ghost (not kidding, my step-dad can see them and he just told me LAST NIGHT that I have a lady in her thirties following me around. It's creepy) so I've been focused more on that. Forgive me. **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 15**_

Sara stayed where she was too shocked to move as the clawed hands of her great uncle, still unknown to her, disappeared from her shoulders and he moved from out in front of her. The sounds of crashing footfalls behind didn't even make her blink. Her brown and gold speckled eyes stayed glued to her grandmother's face as she fought to control the second presence in her mind. It wanted to chase after that damned shadow youkai. This was the first time she could ever recall such a thing happening inside her head. Then again, she only recently found out she was seventy-five percent inu-youkai and twenty-five percent miko a month ago. A month ago. She'd only been here a month and a week? It felt so much longer than that.

"I told you to remain in hiding with our pups, mate," Taisho-sensei's voice brought Sara out of her thoughts, and she slammed the thing her mind into a cage and locked it in. No way was she going to let it out. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't help it. Honestly, she couldn't. Curiosity got the best of her since her initial shock was over as she turned around and felt her face heat with embarrassment. Her Swordsmanship sensei was locked in a passionate embrace with ningen with ebony locks and porcelain skin. Said ningen pulled back from his lips to look up into his onyx eyes.

"Gomen, mate," she said with a blinding smile before her expression grew somber, "but Shiori became severely injured. I could not risk hiding there any longer. I had to find you, and save Shiori, quickly."

Sara flinched at the growl coming from Sesshomaru's chest as the whites of his eyes went a blood red and his pupils and irises a midnight blue. She backed a way a step and felt an arm grab her around the waist and pull her against a toned body. Her head rested against their chest, and she relaxed and eyed the pissed off taiyoukai before her warily.

"I think I know someone who could heal Shiori-sama," Sara said without thinking due to her relaxed state and cringed when that red gaze came upon her face. A rumble from the chest her head was resting on made her muscles relax again her her heart to slow. "Higurashi Kagome-sama is a miko and a healer. She would be more than happy to heal her for you, I bet."

Rin eyed her sister-in-law in thought before nodding in agreement. She could but would she? "Kagome-nee-chan..."

Kagome smiled at Rin reassuringly before looking at her mate expectantly. Inuyasha was oblivious to his mate's look as he narrowed his eyes at his granddaughter. She'd get Kagome killed if she couldn't heal their niece!

"inuyasha, let's go," Kagome sighed with a roll of her eyes when he continued to stare at their granddaughter and ignore her. "Shiori probably doesn't have much time left."

He grumbled under his breath as he picked Kagome up and gave Sara one last look before disappearing. Sara pretended not hear what he said. It wasn't nice or appropriate for school.

"Come on," Sara said with a kind smile and left the safety of whoever was holding her. "I'll lead you to the Infirmary." She gramaced at the last word and shook her head. Kami knows she knew where it was considering how many times she woke up in it.

Rin eyed her great niece for a second before taking her mate's hand and following with a wink at the youkai with forest green eyes and fire red hair. Said youkai smirked at her before following last.

~0~0~

Sara stood in the hallway with her arms crossed as both Sayuri and Kaede paced in front of her. She would be pacing herself if the action didn't cause dizzy spells and if she wasn't so tired from the fight earlier today and the injuries from the fight with Taisho-sensei yesterday. Shippo, that infuriating and sexy kitsune, was leaning against the wall behind her smirking with amusement. Why he was amused? She didn't know or care. She was too busy trying to to pass out from exhaustion.

"What do you think is happening in there, Shinto-sempai? They've been in there for three hours!" Kaede asked finally and Sayuri forced out a laugh.

"They could be having a major orgy session," she supplied with a strained smirk and Kaede gave her a look of disgust before glancing at Sara for an answer.

"Don't know. I don't hear an orgy," she gave Sayuri an amused look, "any uncontrollable sobbing, or someone dying. "Sara shrugged and yawned. "I think Higurashi-sama is still healing Shiori-sama."

Sayuri and Kaede shared an unreadable look as Sara began to sway on her feet. Kami, she was exhausted! She yawned again and went to the nearest wall. SHe slumped against it and allowed herself to slide down unaware that Shippo was right next to her and copying her movements.

"I need a nap," she mumbled and drew her knees to her chest so she could rest her head against them. A hand snaked around her shoulders and drew her to a chest that was oddly familiar. Familiar and safe. Something she'd have to ponder later.

"Ari-" she yawned for the third time cutting the word in half. "-gatou." She slumped against them utterly unconscious.

Shippo looked down at the woman sleeping on his chest and heard his inner youkai purring in approval. He ignored it and looked up to find blue and caramel eyes watching them in amusement and awe. He raised a single eyebrow at them to which they shared a knowing look and giggled.

"Gee," Kaede teased softly with a small smile as she watched them, "if I didn't know any better-"

"-I'd say that Kioshi-san actually likes him," Sayuri finished and they giggled again. Shippo shook his head at that and put his pointer finger to his lips signalling them to be quiet. He then drew Sara closer to him and rested his cheek against the crown of her head and closed his forest green eyes. He was instantly asleep.

**Awwww! What a cute way to end this chapter! What do you guys think? Review and tell me? (^-^)**


	16. Yuck!

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**To Pochi-Pu: oh, my God, thank you for the review! I was afraid that I'd have to wait for ever and a day for one of them! **

**And here you go! Another chappie for you. The last one wasn't that short though. It was over 1,192 words long... so yeah. Yeah, I know. You told me once that you would and I believed you then. *smirks* Really? *laughs* Well, I'm glad I helped you out there. And yes, Shiori is alright (you find out in this chapter...sort of) which is a good thing. And yes, I really do have a ghost living in my apartment. It's following me around. *grimaces* I hate the paranormal sometimes. Not exactly interesting..more like terrifying. (^-^) But I see your point! Thanks again!**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 16**_

"There's not much more I can do for her, Rin-chan," Kagome said quietly after three hours of working and healing Shiori. She washed her blood soaked hands in the sink and turned back to look at her. "The rest is up to her."

Rin only nodded as she stared down at her daughter. Sesshomaru sat next to her with his suit rumpled and his hair slightly disheveled with his arm around her waist and his thumb rubbing soothing circles to keep her calm as his chest rumbled affectionately. His eyes were still red but he was currently in control. Not his inner youkai.

Inuyasha watched his older half-brother and his sister-in-law warily. Even though he and Sesshomaru got along well enough, he could only trust him aout as far as he could throw him. Pretty much not at all. So when his eyes remained red, he remained on his guard. At all times. Tsukimaru and Akiko were both passed out in the chairs they were in. The youngest out of the two was snoring softly filling in the silence of fear and worry. That, at least, made it a little easier for Inuyasha. Just a little though.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called softly from behind him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his mate to find her reaching out to him to take her hand. "Come on, we aren;t needed here anymore."

Rin looked up at her sister-in-law panic shining deep in her chocolate orbs as her breathing grew labored. Sesshomaru tightened his his hold on her and looked up to meet her eyes as well. "What about-"

"Don't worry," Kagome interrupted her with a kind and gentle smile. "Shiori is stable. If her condition suddenly worsens, which it won't, then call for me and I'll come running faster than my mate can keep up."

Though she didn't want them to leave, she let them hearing the Infirmary doors click shut softly behind them. Neither of her her sons of her daughter stirred as she leaned into her mate seeking the comfort only he could provide.

"Do you believe Kagome-nee-chan, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly as she rested her head against his wide shoulder.

"Hn."

She wanted to giggle as his response but couldn't. Not until Shiori opened her eyes and said something funny. Without her consent, tears pooled in her chocolate eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. The rumbling in Sesshomaru's chest grew softer, almost like a purr, as Rin quietly wept. Without leaving his embrace, Rin crawled into his lap to wrap her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck to pull him into a fierce kiss of need and desperation. He kissed her back hungrily missing the feel of her body against his. It'd been far too long since he tasted her lips, smelt her delicious scent of honey and lilacs, and felt her satin skin beneath his fingertips. Of their tongues dancing, their hands roaming, their hips connecting. He'd missed it all. And he was ready to admit that to her. Right here. Right now.

He groaned when she pulled back to meet his eyes with her wet ones. She smiled at him as she crawled off his lap, her eyes lighting with amusement when he growled possessively and drew her back to his lap and his lips. She pushed him back and shook her head.

"Not here," she mouthed and motioned to their two sons who feigned sleep. Sesshomaru only stared at them before meeting his mate's eyes agains fighting off a smirk of mischief. Rin smiled even bigger and shook her head again as she crawled off his lap once more and took one of his hands. She helped him up and lead him to an adjoining room closing and locking the door behind them.

Akiko and Tsukimaru opened their eyes and looked at each other in shock and disgust.

"Please tell me, Nii-sama," Akiko chocked out, "that I just imagined that intense make-out session provided by our parents."

Tsukimaru just shook his head and eyed the door their parents just locked moments ago when certain sounds reached his ears. "Unfortunately, that's a no. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Me too," Akiko mumbled as his face went green and shared another look of disgust with his older brother.

"Yuck!"

~0~0~

Sayuri and Kaede stopped pacing long enough to hear grunts and moans coming from the Infirmary or somewhere close by. Kaede turned gree and gagged as Sayuri paled and put her hands over her sensitive ears.

"I regret ever joking about an orgy session going on in there," she groaned and Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. Kaede covered her mouth with both hands and gave Sayuri a nasty look.

"Yuck!" they both cried and gagged. Sayuri turned green before both of them ran to the nearest restroom to empty their stomachs.

**A bit of humor for you guys there at the end. (^-^) So what did you guys think? Review and tell me, please?**


	17. Soon, My Love

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**To Pochi-Pu: oh, my God, thank you for the review! And you have a point about waiting until more people review but you reviewed so...yeah. And haha, you get what you want in the next chapter after this one. Don't be mad at me with what this chapter contains. It only means that things are going to be picking up more. Enjoy. (^-^)**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 17**_

Headmistress Kinomoto sat in her office watching the time tick by on her desk clock. Her dark brown eyes flashed into blue as anger and sadness caused her powers to flash. Her office filled with shadows as the sun dipped lower in the sky filling the large room with colors of orange, pink, and yellow. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the single picture frame on her cherry-wood desk and smiled sadly. Her gnarled and wrinkled fingers skimmed over the face of a man in his late-twenties with ink black hair and poison green eyes. Her withered fingers dropped away and a small, sad sigh came from between her lips. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she bowed her head and bit back a sob.

It had only been forty years when he left her with a job to do, a job she willingly took here at Miko Academy, and yet it only felt like yesterday for the old woman in her late-sixties. She looked up to a yellowed envelope on her desk and went to pick it up. Her hand hovered over it for a single moment before taking it and she pressed the yellowed envelope to her chest and to her heart.

She opened it with practiced precision and unfolded the single piece of paper inside wrinkled and bent in places from constant reading.

_Karin, you know what you must do when the time comes. I'll be waiting for you the day before underneath our sakura tree to hand you the serum. Come alone. With all my heart, your shadow youkai. _

She folded the letter back up and stuck it back in the envelope with a small smile. She turned to look out the window and smiled even bigger into the setting sun. "Soon, my love," she whispered softly and glanced down at the envelope in her hands. "Soon, the word will be how you want it to be."

**Dun, dun, dun! What do you think will happen next? Who is the mystery youkai? Is he the same one? Tell me what you think via review or PM! Until then, I'll be posting my next chapter. (^-^)**


	18. Shippo Fell In Love

**I do not own InuYasha (though I certainly wished I did) just the characters and the plot and, of course, the idea. Enjoy! :)**

**No reviews but I don't care, honestly. I just really wanted to post this chapter out to my fan *winks* of the SaraXShippo pairing. This chapter's for you Pochi-Pu! Enjoy! **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! xD**

_**Chapter 18**_

He woke up when the doors to the Infirmary opened ten minutes later and his forest green eyes settled on the faces of his adopted parents. His aarms subconsciously tightened around Sara's sleeping form as they walked past whispering too low for his ears to hear. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his son and granddaughter but otherwise did nothing else as he kept his mate's attention on him. Shippo would have to thank him for that. Later, of course, when no one else was around to hear it.

They stood there just talking for five minutes before the sounds of sex filled the hallway. Shippo watched amused as Kaede turned green and Sayuri paled and covered her sensitive ears with her hands. Kaede gagged soon after.

"I regret ever joking about an orgy session going on in there," she groaned and Shippo smirked as his parents laughed. Kaede covered her mouth with both hands and gave Sayuri a nasty look. He chuckled at them.

"Yuck!" they both cried together and Kaede gagged once more before they both took off to the nearest restroom. Shippo outright laughed and shook his head. Karma was a funny thing sometimes. They came out a minute later. Both of them still had a green tint to their faces as they held their stomachs and groaned.

"Come on, you two," Inuyasha at them as Kagome hid a smile behind her hand. "You guys need food and rest."

They groaned at the mention of food before looking at Sara then Shippo. They shrugged, well Kaede did anyway, and began to follow but not before Sayuri had a few parting words for the kitsune.

"If you harm her in any way, shape, or form, it's not obaa-san you'll have to worry about," she threatened with a green face and a particularly scary glare before turning her back on them and leaving the hallway. Shippo shivered a little and glanced down at Sara's face. It was peacefull with a small smile coating her pink lips and all signs of stress, worry, or pain all had all but disappeared. A piece of her dark brown hair had fallen into her closed eyes much longer than when he last took a good, long look at her. It had reached just above her shoulders when he first saw her. Now, it was just above her semi-large breasts. He gently tucked the dark lock behind her pointed ear as he leaned in to get a whiff of her scent.

Cherry blossoms and rain. The scents of spring, his favorite season. He remembered when he first came upon this particular scent only a month ago. Kureno-chan was killed, Sara was injured, and the scent of her blood awoke his inner youkai. Then visiting her while she was unconscious in the Infirmary made it go wild. It'd wanted to claim her right then and there making it almost impossible to control. It helped that she hated him. Not a lot but enough to keep it at bay.

When his uncle injured her two days ago...no wait...it was yesterday, he became mad enough to attack him unable to control his inner youkai. Sesshomaru had to knock him out to keep from killing him! Then seeing her faint in class earlier made things even harder. He hadn't been able to get this fifteen year old miko youkai mix out of his head since he first laid eyes on her. It drove him nuts at night! The kick in the balls earlier gave him a hard on afterwards. Kami!

A month of her scent left him breathless, her brown and gold speckled eyes made him sweat, and her determination to thwart his advancements turned him on and made his heart race. It was ridiculous! It was insane! It was... exhilarating. Exciting. Intense. It... felt right.

Shippo scowled to himself as his clawed curled up into fists. Look at him. The current Eastern Lord hung up about one fifteen year old girl. Ridiculous!

Then again, Senji-sama of the East was the same around his lovely sister, Kira, that first year he met her. Now that was the most talked about mated couple for the longest time. Right after Sesshomaru-sama's mating to Rin, a ningen the world thought he would come to despise. No one could have ever guessed he would got the way of his father, the former Western Lord, before him.

He watched her face calming his thoughts instantly. She looked beautiful. She looked and acted older than what she really was. She, Kioshi Sara of Kira and Senji, was one of a kind.

"The only of her kind," he said aloud as he lowered his face to hers. Their lips were a single breath apart as he allowed his eyes to close and his lips to press against hers.

**And scene! SO what did you think Pochi-Pu? Review and tell me?**


End file.
